Wholcyvolrina
Wholcyvolrina is a mythological world created by Whirly Volcano. Locations The only country in Wholcyvolrina is called Minanotu. *Dommunoto - the largest city, city of rings *Bemkadulcurnoto - city of festivals *Vemersutenot - city with the tallest building *Minajikorla - city in the wild *Clannmobt - city of winter sports *Susuvive - city of ancient ruins Ranamag The Ranamag are the gods of Wholcyvolrina. There are a total of 42 Ranamag. Bold means that they are sure they are Ranamag. Italic means that they are Oimar, which means that they have an obsession with money, plumbing, mushrooms and saving princesses. Elemental Ranamag These are the Ranamag that control the elements. *'Feninor' - god of fire *'Macqging' - god of ice *'Snarrozip' - god of water *'Sanomipdenortelfilin' - god of electricity *'Gradogyrame' - god of earth *'Ghidselbnirt' - god of air *'Suricasetu' - god of magic *'Kypmonghic' - god of tech *'Garsmengwag' - god of life and nature *'Shobrectain' - god of undead *'Shipafantilpic' - god of light *'Boith' - god of dark Mythological creature Ranamag These are the Ranamag that control the mythological creatures. *'Drethabatritneltageron' - god of dragons *'Tafshowdraceth' - god of ghosts *'Donisepo' - god of sea monsters *'Doisepia' - goddess of lava monsters *'Tekanamithedid' - god of wizards Personality Ranamag These are the Ranamag that affect the personality traits of others. *'Hilretgahena' - goddess of stubbornness, not changing for others and never giving up *'Yocu' - god of tricking, changing sides and adapting easily *'Dabven' - god of mystery, stealth and hiding *'Bhessboct' - god of leadership, not being easily commanded and good decisions *'Calereon' - god of loyalty, long friendships and not adapting easily Color Ranamag These are the Ranamag that control the different colors. *''Raimo'' - god of red *''Raiwo'' - god of yellow *''Ilgui'' - god of green *''Ilgawui'' - god of purple *''Chepa'' - goddess of pink *''Sydia'' - goddess of orange *''Silarona'' - goddess of cyan *''Genkodynok'' - god of brown *''Shubeloyi'' - god of blue *''Tado'' - god of black and white colors Weather Ranamag These are the Ranamag that control the weather. *'Plandemapa' - goddess of sunshine and day *'Arimomion' - god of moonlight and night *''Tailuk'' - god of clouds and rain *'Cingadon' - god of wind and storm *'Ractastir' - god of cold weather and snow Universal Ranamag These Ranamag control things in space. *Lesiceta - goddess of stars *'Nattpepsterla' - goddess of planets *Laun - goddess of moons *Soraduni - god of meteors and asteroids *'Idan' - god of black holes Dragons Dragons are the most notable mythological creatures in Wholcyvolrina. Each dragon has a different color and there are a total of 8 dragons and each dragon is in a relationship with another dragon. *'Sproy' is a yellow female dragon and the girlfriend of Cedryn. *'Cedryn' is a white male dragon and the boyfriend of Sproy. *'Bemer' is a green male dragon and the boyfriend of Felma. *'Felma' is a cyan male dragon and the girlfriend of Bemer. *'Gitnius' is a blue male dragon and the boyfriend of Revolte. *'Revolte' is a purple female dragon and the girlfriend of Gitnius. *'Cirly' is an orange female dragon and the girlfriend of Darroret. *'Darroret' is a red male dragon and the boyfriend of Cirly. Category:Worlds Category:Whirly Volcano